1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image shooting apparatus and method of a camera device, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for generating and storing metadata when shooting a moving image for use in playing and editing the moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device and mobile terminal equipped with a camera are capable of processing high quality images and providing various user convenience functions. A camera device in the prior art is equipped with an image sensor (or camera sensor) capable of processing full High Definition (HD) or higher resolution images.
Such a camera device in the prior art displays the image sensed by the camera sensor in a preview mode and saves the image acquired by the camera sensor in response to a push on a shutter button. In the prior art, the images acquired by the camera sensor can be coded and stored in the form of a moving image so as to be replayed afterward. However, the camera device of the prior art is limited in processing the stored moving image for use in a function other than playback.